TFA:Worlds Coilied
by transformerskirby
Summary: Summary inside. , Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

TFA: Worlds Coilied

Story: May is a regular Pokemon trainer until, a small round thing landed. Then, gets sent though a portal to a whole new world. Where she mets giant robots named the Autobots, and Decipicons. She also mets a girl who's only part robot named Sari Sumdac. Now, May and her new friends have to figure out a way to get her back home, while a cartent Bot falls in love with her.

May's Pokemon:  
Piplup  
Buneary  
Pachirisu  
Turtwig  
Happiny  
Buizel

Please Note: I'm going t be nice, if you want one of your OC in this fan fic, all you have to do is ask me first, send me a link of what he/she looks like, and tell if you want he/she to be in Sari's world or May's world.

If May's world, you also have to tell me what Pokemon you have, but no legendary Pokemon.

---

**I did this On deviantART on July 8,,I won't let you put your OC in it.^^;Sorry.**

**TFA belongs to Hasbro.**

**May belongs to me*She's not the May from the TV show,incase you're wondering***

**Livy belongs to Speedywomen on DeviantART.**


	2. Chapter 2

TFA: Worlds Coilied

Chapter 1: Different Worlds

Ever wonder what would happen if two worlds that would never ment to meet,meet. Here's a story about a girl named May,who traveled to a different world,and acturely found out what she truely is. May was just a normal Pokemon trainer, but when she finds a mysterious glowing blue orb, it changes her normal life. May makes new friends, and new enemys. So lets be gin the story.

Couple of Mouths ago.......

"Alright Piplup,use bubble beam." said a girl wearing a a black dress with purple on the bottom, hat, shoes, and has a blue shirt on under her dress, and a skrif named May. "Piplup." said a blue penguin thing named Piplup. As Piplup began shoting bubbles from its beck known as a move called bubble beam. "Awsome job,Piplup." said May as she picked up Piplup. "Piplup." said Piplup very happy.

But, soon there were dark clouds around them. "Huh?""Pip?" said May,Piplup as they looked at the dark clouds. "Come on Piplup, lets check it out." said May to her Piplup. "Piplup." said Piplup in agree ment. As the two began to walk to where there was a glowing light.

"What's that?" said May as she walked over to the round glowing object. "Piplup?" said Piplup as as she also looked at the object. The object was round and glowing some type of blue, and it was big(I acturely don't know the size of the AllSpark,so yeah its hard to discrivbe), but not huge. As May walked over to it and placed her hands on it. Soon the object began glowing and May, Piplup, and the object were gone.

When May, Piplup opened their eyes they found that they were in some type of forest, and the object was in May's hands. "Come on, Piplup lets look around." said May has she placed the object into her yellow backpack. "Piplup." said Piplup as she followed her trainer. As May, Piplup continued to walk though the forest to see if anything looked familiar to them. As they continued May bumped into something or someone.

"OW!" said May as she fall down and landed on her aft. As a giant black, red dragon like robot looked down at her with red opics , May knew one thing her normal life is over. Has May, Piplup looked at the robot with huge eyes with fear in them. "My name's Livy, what's yours?" said the dragon like robot. "May, and this is Piplup." said May acturely not scared anymore.

As Livy shrugged never seeing these two before with either the Autobots or Decipicons. "So, where are we?" asked May looking at Livy. "You mean you don't know where you are?" said Livy looking at May with a confused look. "Ummm,no." said May looking at her with a confused look. "Well you're on a planet known as Earth, in a jungle." said Livy looking at May.

"Earth?Jungle?" said May having no idea what Livy is talking about. "'t you learn anything in school." said Livy looking at May. "I don't go to school, and if I did they don't teach stuff like this." said May gettting up and putting her hands on her hip. "Where do you come from?" asked Livy looking at her. "I come from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Regein." said May looking at Livy.

As Livy just looked at her with a confusen in her opics. "You're from a different world aren't you." said Livy looking at her. "Ummm I guess." said May looking at her. "Well, I suggest you find your way home, oh yeah watch out for Autobots and Decipicons." said Livy as she began walking away. "Autobots and Decipicons? Who are they?" asked May as she watched Livy leave.

"Don't worry you'll found out soon enough." said Livy as she left. As May and Piplup began walking to wherever they think a town or city is. "I wonder what she ment by 'you'll soon found out'" said May wondering what Livy ment by that. "Piplup." said Piplup pointing at a city across the ocean. "Good job Piplup,now all we have to do is get from here to there." said May looking around.

"Hey look Piplup there's a boat over there, maybe we ask them for a left." said May picking up Piplup and beginning to walk over to the boat. "Uh, no one's on it? And it looks like its even out of gas. Hmmm, why would someone leave a boat out here on this island." said May as she looked around the boat. "I guess you're just going to help us swim there Piplup." said May getting off the boat and placing Piplup on the ground. "Piplup!" said Piplup jumping in the water May jumped in and grabbed onto Piplup's back,Piplup began swimming as fast as she can to the city.

"Awsome job Piplup." said May getting onto the dock to the city, and picking Piplup up. "Piplup." said Piplup happily. "So, I wonder what city this is." said May looking around. "Piplup?" said Piplup looking around, too. Soon, there was a huge explosion somewhere in the city, which caused May to jump. "Huh, hey Piplup lets go to where that explosion hit, maybe we can find out where we are." said May looking at Piplup who was still in her arms. "Piplup." said Piplup pointing to where the explosion hit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TFA: Worlds Coilied

Chapter 2: The Fight!

As May and Piplup ran to where the explosion. "Uh?" said May as she saw a fire truck, ambulance, yellow car, green car, motorcycle, and small orange robot, but what was weird was no one was driving them. As May and Piplup followed them, only to find that what caused the explosion was caused by three giant robots that looked different then the five cars before transformed into other giant robots. "What are they?" said May as she walked closer to them, but slowly.

"That's enough Megatron." said a red, blue robot who was the fire truck May, Piplup saw. "Megatron, who's that?" said May as she hid in an alley watching them. "Yeah right Autobot scum." said a greyish robot, who May guessed was Megatron. "Autobot?Hey that's what Livy said." said May as she began coming to where the giant robots, and small robot were. "Who are they and why don't they look like Livy?" May thought as the robots began attacking each other.

"Uh,who's that?" said the small orangeish robot. As the small began walking near May, Piplup's hiding place. She was quickly attacked by Piplup's bubblebeam, which didn't even hurt her. "What is that thing?" said the small orangeish robot looking at Piplup. "Sari, what are you talking about?" said a giant yellow robot. "There's a girl over there." said the small orangeish robot, who May guessed was Sari.

"What? Who is she?" said the yellow robot. "How am I suppose to know Bumblebee?" said Sari as they began walking near May, Piplup. Piplup saw the two robots, while May was too busy watching the other robots fight, so Piplup jumped out of May's hold and run into the battlefield. "Piplup!" shouted May as she ran after Piplup. "Hey wait up!" said Sari as she and yellow robot, which May guessed was Bumblebee, followed.

"Piplup,stop!" May yelled as she continued to chase after Piplup. "Hey look what I found, an annoying, ugly pesty human." said a giant purple, brown robot. "Uh, pesty, ugly have you looked in the mirrior." May yelled at the robot. "That's it!" said the giant brown, purple robot who fired ice at May, who dodged. "Buneary I choose you." said May as she threw a red, white ball, that opened, and out call a brownish looking bunny named Buneary. "Buneary." said Buneary happily.

"Alright Buneary, show ugly, what a real Ice Beam looks like." said May smiling. "Buneary!" said Buneary as it fired ice from her mouth, which is called Ice Beam, that froze up the robot instainly. ''Great job, Buneary." said May picking up Buneary and holding her. "Buneary!" said Buneary happily. "How did you do that?" said Sari has she came closer to May.

"Uhh?" said May looking at her with a confused face. "I mean how did you freeze Blizwing like that?" said Sari looking at her. "Blizwing?" said May looking at her still confused. "This robot." said Sari pointing at the robot that was in the ice. "Ohhh, I didn't my Buneary did." said May putting Buneary on the ground. "Buneary? What's that." said Sari confused.

"This. And this is Piplup." said May pointing at Buneary, Piplup. "Aww they're so cute, strong." said Sari looking at them. "Thanks.""Bunn.""Pip." said May, Buneary, Piplup. "You guys look nothing like Livy." said May looking at the others who were still fighting. "Livy, how come that name sounds familiar." said Sari trying to rember.

"May." said May smiling at Sari. "May, I already know the mouth it is." said Sari looking at her. "No my name is May." said May pointing at herself. "Ohh,Sari." said Sari looking at her. "No need to apologize." said May smiling at her. "No my name is Sari, Sari Sumdac." said Sari looking at her.

"I didn't know robots had last names." said May looking at her. "Ohh, right well acturely I'm only part robot." said Sari looking at her. "So, who started the fight without me." said Livy as she came close to the fight. "Hi Livy." said May waving. "Hey May, I can take these slaggers out for you." said Livy looking down at her friend who was next to Sari.

"But, you can't some are nice, while others are mean like ugly here." said May pointing at Blizwing who was still in the ice. "Fine, but only because you don't know them." said Livy beginning to attack the 'Cons. Soon after the battle everyone just looked around. "Thanks Livy." said the giant red, blue robot. "Don't I just wanted to makesure Bumblebee didn't go offline." said Livy looking at him. "That's not why you came here, its because May is your friend and you didn't want her to get hurt did you." said Sari looking at her. "May? Look Sari I think you've been in the sun too long because May is the mouth you're in." said a giant red, white robot. "No my name is May, grampy." said May as she walked up to them.

As Bumblebee, Sari, Livy couldn't help, but giggle at what May called Ratchet. "Who are you callen grampy." said the giant red, white robot bending down to May. "She's from another world, Ratchet, so don't get annoyed." said Livy looking at them. Soon Ratchet, Livy began having a huge argure at each other. "ENOUGH!" shouted May causing everyone to jump back. "Arguring is getting us no where, so can focase on the main problem of getting back to my world, so can't you guys just get along this one time." said May looking at them. "Fine." said Livy, Ratchet.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

TFA: Worlds Coilied

Chapter 3: Knowing Each Other

As everyone just stared at each other for awhile, before the giant red, blue robot began speaking, "Sense we already know who you are, we should introduce ourselives. My name is Optimus Prime." "My name is Prowl." said the giant brown, golden robot. "My name is Bumblebee." said the giant yellow robot. "My name is Bulkhead." said the giant green robot. "My name is Ratchet, not grampy." said the giant red, white robot.

"We should tell you that we're looking for AllSpark fragments." said Sari looking at May. "AllSpark fragments, what are those?" said May looking at Sari. "They're crystal shaped objects, that are from the AllSpark, and they glow a blueish color." Livy explained. "Hey Piplup, we saw a blueish glow, and then winned up here." said May looking at Piplup. "Piplup." said Piplup agreeing.

"Wait we're saying an AllSpark fragment went all the way to your world." said Sari looking at May. "I guess, but what I found wasn't crystal shaped." said May looking at Sari. "Then what did it look like." said Sari still looking at May. "Hey I'll show you." said May as she opened her yellow backpack, took out the object. "The AllSpark!!" everyone said very shocked.

"Ok?" said May very confused. "How did the AllSpark get to your world?" asked Livy looking at May. "I don't know, all I rember is it was during the day, then it turned dark really quick, then I saw a glow, then I found this and then I whinned up here." said May tellingthem what happened. "Well why don't we get back to the plant, and explain things to you." said Optimus transforming into a fire truck. Soon, everyone came to an old warehouse, where the Autobots live. "You guys live here." said May looking around. "Yup." said Bumblebee also looking around.

"Before we tell you about the AllSpark, we should tell you about the Decipicons." said Prowl looking at May. "The Decipicons are evil, they basicly destroy things, while we project." explained Bulkhead. "They're also looking for AllSpark fragments." said Livy. "Its getting late, hey May I think you should stay with me tonight, so I can tell you more about this world." said Sari looking at May. "Sure thing, but do you still want me to hold on to this AllSpark thing." said May still holding the AllSpark. "Don't worry we'll hold it, and tell you the rest tomorrow." said Optimus bending to take the AllSpark out of May's hands. "Kay." said May smiling.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

TFA: Worlds Coilied

Chapter 4: Meeting Powell

Has May and Sari continued to Sumdac Tower where Sari lives. "So your dad has his own company?" asked May as they were close to the tower. "Yup, it runs in the family." said Sari feeling proud. "Ok?" said May looking at her with an awkward look on her face. "Anyways here we are, why don't I give you a tour around, the place." said Sari walking inside.

But before May could answer someone else did. "Why would you give this ugly horribly dressed guy a tour around Sumdac Tower." said a guy with grey and white hair and wearing a white suit, with a pinkish shirt and a red tie known as Porter C. Powell. "I'm a girl." said May a little annoyed that some guy called her a guy. "Sure you are." said Powell looking at May. "What are you even doing here, you don't even work here?!" yelled Sari wanted to attack Powell so bad. "To make sure this guy isn't here to steal Professor Sumdac's experiments." said Powell still looking at May. "She's a girl!" yelled Livy looking at Powell with angry eyes.

"She's not a girl!" yelled Powell back. "Fine, I'll show you I'm a girl." said May removing her hat, showing beautiful brown hair. As Bulkhead just stared at her for several minutes, if he could blush his face would be red. "So you are a girl, but how do I know you're not here to steal stuff!" yelled Powell looking at May. "You're annoying." said May looking at him. "Just shut up and leave, where are you even from." said Powell looking at May. "She's from Florida, and just moved here." said Sari trying to hide the fact that May was from another world.

Has May just looked at Sari with a confused look on her face. "Is that so, then where are her parents." said Powell looking at them. "They died in a car crash, she's been leaving alone for three days now." said Sari looking at Powell. "What's her last name then." said Powell knowing that Sari is lying. "May Sumdac, she's my unknown cousin from Florida." said Sari hugging a now confused May. "Is that so, well I'll find out who this May girl is and find proof that you're lying." said Powell looking at them.

"If you can even get proof." said Livy looking at him. "This is coming from an annoying robot, I'm surprised you robots are even aloud here after you've destroyed the city half the time." said Powell looking at them. "This guy really is getting annoying." May thought looking at him. "Just remember I'll be watching you annoying bots, and guy/girl." said Powell looking at them. May had enough of this guy so she throws one of her Pokeballs at him, and out came a little squirrel looking creature named Pachirisu. "What the? Well aren't you a cutie." said Powell looking at Pachirisu.  
As Powell bent down to pet Pachirisu. Pachirisu zapped him with a move called discharge. Soon May, Sari, Livy, and the Autobots were on the laughing so hard. "That was awesome." said Sari high-fiving May. "Thanks. Nice job, Pachirisu." said May as Pachirisu walked up to her. "You people are insane, I'm out of here." said Powell looking at them then running out the door. "What's with all the noise." said a guy with black and with hair, wearing green suit with black gloves on named Professor Isaac Sumdac. "Hey dad, this is my friend May, I was wondering if she could stay with us tonight." said Sari running to her dad.

"I'm not sure Sari, we don't have any rooms available." said Professor Sumdac. "But." said Sari looking at her dad. "No buts Sari, I'm sorry May." said Professor Sumdac looking at her. "Don't worry, I can just sleep outside like I normally do." said May looking at him. "No you can't!" said Sari tackling May to the ground. "Why not?" asked May looking at Sari. "Because there are Decipicons out there, why don't you stay with the Autobots for tonight and tomorrow you can stay with me." said Sari getting off May. "Ok." said May looking at Sari. "Sure, but you'll have to stay in Sari's old room, though." said Optimus looking at them. "Ok." said May smiling at them. "Right, we'll I guess we'll see you tomorrow Sari." said Bumblebee waving good bye. "Bye guys." said Sari waving back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

TFA: Worlds Coilied

Chapter 5: Love is in the Air

As the Autobots , Livy, and May walked inside the warehouse. "So, May want me to show where Sari's old room is?" asked Bulkhead looking at May. "Sure." said May smiling. As soon as the two left Livy said, "You think Bulkhead and May will figure it out." "Figure what out Livy?" asked Optimus looking at her.

"Isn't it obvious." said Livy. "What's obvious?" asked Prowl. "That those two like each other." said Livy looking at them. "You mean as friends? Or the other one?" asked Bumblebee. "The other one." said Livy. "No way, Bulkhead doesn't 'like like' May, he just likes her as a friend." said Bumblebee.

"Then how come, he looked at May, and was the first one to ask her." said Livy. "So, that doesn't mean anything." said Bumblebee. "Fine, then how about you go with Bulkhead tomorrow and ask him, and I'll go with May and ask her." said Livy looking at Bumblebee. "Deal and I'll prove to you that Bulkhead doesn't love May." said Bumblebee with a smirk on his face. "We'll see." said Livy smirking at him.

"So, this is Sari's old room." said Bulkhead as he and May entered the room. "Cool." said May as she looked around. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Bulkhead looking at May. "Sure, see ya tomorrow." said May smiling at him. "Night May." said Bulkhead. "Goodnight Bulkhead." said May watching him leave.

"Hey Bulkhead how about we go for a drive tomorrow." said Bumblebee looking at Bulkhead. "Sure, buddy that sounds great." said Bulkhead looking at Bumblebee. "Sweet, so yea tomorrow." said Bumblebee. "Sure, seeya tomorrow." said Bulkhead waving bye to Bumblebee. As soon as Bumblebee left, Bulkhead looked back in Sari's old room to find a sleeping May.

"You like her." said Livy spooking Bulkhead. "I'll say I like her, but she just sees me as a friend and that's it." said Bulkhead looking at Livy. "How do you know." said Livy looking at Bulkhead. "Because she's a human and I'm a robot." said Bulkhead sadly. "How about I ask her, tomorrow." said Livy looking at Bulkhead. "You mean you'll do that." said Bulkhead looking Livy. "Of course." said Livy looking at Bulkhead.

The next day…..

Bumblebee and Bulkhead went out for a drive. While, May and Livy went to Sumdac Tower. "Hey May." said Livy looking at May. "Yes?" said May looking at Livy. "Do you like someone?" asked Livy looking at May. "Like? You mean love?" asked May looking at Livy confused. "Yes." said Livy looking at May.

"I swore dove like Bulkhead." said May with a blush across her face. "Really?" said Livy looking at May. "Yup, but he problemly doesn't like me the way I do to him." said May with a sad face. "Why do you say that." said Livy looking at May. "Because I'm human and he's a robot, he'll problemly love someone of his own kind." said May with a couple of tears coming out of eyes. "You never know." said Livy looking at May. As May whipped the tears away from her face and smiled at Livy.

While Bulkhead and Bumblebee were driving, somewhere else. "So Bulkhead you like someone?" asked Bumblebee looking at Bulkhead. "Umm, I kinda like May." said Bulkhead looking at Bumblebee. "Really?" said Bumblebee looking Bulkhead. "Yeah, but she problemly just likes me as a friend." said Bulkhead in a sad tone. "How do you know." said Bumblebee looking at Bulkhead. "Because she's a human and I'm a robot doesn't it sound weird." said Bulkhead in an even sadder tone.

"No." said Bumblebee looking at Bulkhead. "Really? But, what if I tell my feelings toward her and she hates me." said Bulkhead sounding a little sad. "Give it a shot and see what happens." said Bumblebee looking at Bulkhead. "Okay, I'll try." said Bulkhead looking at Bumblebee. "Come on lets go back to the plant." said Bumblebee. "Okay." said Bulkhead as they headed back.

As they got back to base, May and Livy were outside talking. "Hi Livy and May." said Bumblebee and Bulkhead waving to them. "Hey." said May and Livy looking at them. "Hey Bee can I talk to you." said Livy looking at Bumblebee. "Sure." said Bumblebee. Making shore they were far from May and Bulkhead to hear them, Livy said, "May likes Bulkhead." "Really? Bulkhead likes May." said Bumblebee. "Both are scared to tell each other how they feel because they think the other one won't feel the same way or hate them." said Livy looking at Bumblebee. "Yea, so we'll have to show them that both like each other." said Bumblebee.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

TFA: Worlds Coilied

Chapter 6: The Battle

While Livy and Bumblebee were talking, May and Bulkhead just stared at them. "I wonder what they're talking about?" said Bulkhead still looking at them. "Who knows." said May, shrugging. "Yeah." said Bulkhead giggling a little. "Autobots, there have been some Decipicons sightings in Detroit, so transform and roll out." said Optimus has he transformed into a fire truck. "What does that even mean?" said May looking confused.

"It means we have to find the Decipicons and stop them from destroying the city." explained Bulkhead as he transformed. "Ok?" said May looking at him. "So are you coming or what?" said Bulkhead opening the door for her. As May smiled, nodded, and got inside. As the Autobots lift the warehouse and went to the downtown section of Detroit.

"Hey you guys." said Sari as she saw her friends transform into their robot mode. "Sari? How did you get here?" asked Optimus looking at her. "Sample, you guys are getting slower." said Sari giggling a little. "Hey! I'm the fastest thing on wheels, who are you calling slow?!" said Bumblebee looking at her. "Chill dude." said Sari looking at him.

"So, any sign of the Decipicons?" asked Optimus looking around. "Not yet, but you know they're here, somewhere." said Sari looking around. As May looked around looking around until she saw something red behind a building. "Hey Sari, do Decipicons have red eyes?" asked May still looking at the red object. "Yeah, why?" said Sari looking at May.

"Because either this building has a red light or its something else." said May pointing at the red object that began moving. "Oh slag." said Ratchet looking at what May was pointing at. "What?" said May looking at him confused. "Autobots attack!" yelled Optimus. As May just looked at them confused and decided that the best thing to do was to take cover.

As all the Autobots attacked, the Decipicons did the same thing, too. But, soon the fight was over with the Decipicons leaving quickly. "That was quick." said Sari looking around. "Yeah." said May coming out of her hiding spot with her hand on her arm. "Maybe you put your scarf around your arm, so you won't lose enerton or whatever you humans call it." said Livy looking at May. "Ok." said May taking off her scarf and removing her hand from her arm. "What?" said May in a scared voice because after she removed her hand on her arm was peer circuitry.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

TFA: Worlds Coilied  
Chapter 7: Robot May

"So, how am I a techno organic?" asked May looking at Ratchet as he kept examing her arm. "Because maybe you were a proto form, and you lost your way." said Ratchet writing something down. "Okay? Wait, WHAT?!" said May not knowing what a proto form was and how did she get lost. "He means you problemly lost your way as a proto form." said Livy. "Hey at least he didn't ask to cut you open." said Sari remembering when she found out that she was a techno organic.

"What? Oh no, I wouldn't do that." said Ratchet hiding his hands behind he's back. May and Sari just glared at him with angry eyes. "So how does she become a techno organic?" asked Bumblebee looking at Ratchet. "Well, when she touched the AllSpark, it made her part robot." said Ratchet looking at a monitor. "So, there's another techno freak." said a familiar voice to everyone except May and then a giant blue and orange robot named Sentinel Prime. "What do you know its big chain." said Sari crossing her arms. "Hardy har har and what do you know it's the techno freak and a criminal." said Sentinel looking at May. "What are you talking about?" May asked in a confused tone. "I'm talking about all the crimes you caused in this world and why aren't your eyes red?" said Sentinel. "Maybe she's like Longarm/Shockwave when she can change her form." said a orange and peach robot named Jetfire.

"What the slag are you talking about?" said Livy looking at them. "Didn't you hear that a girl like her has been attacking humans and robots for no reason." said Sentinel putting his hands behind his back. "What did the attacker look like?" asked Ratchet. "Kinda like her except had red eyes, a pink scarf, a grey bandana, and where her purple is was grey." said Sentinel. "You thought that it was me." said May crossing her arms. "Well it did look like you." said a blue and light blue robot that looked like Jetfire named Jetstorm. "Right." Sari said sarcastaly.

"So, where is this grey person?" asked May in a bored tone. "We're not sure." Sentinel shrugged. "You're a glitch." Bumblebee said. "I think everyone knows that, Bumblebee." said Sari giggling. "Just look out for it and watch out for your second techno freak friend." Sentinel glared at May. May just sticked her tongue at him.

"So, why would you balm May for crimes, she didn't do?" asked Livy. "Because she looks like that thing that has red eyes." said Sentinel. "My eyes are brown and I normally wear purple, chain face." said, May crossing her arms. "We'll see." said Sentinel glaring May. "If May has been with us, how is she able to commit those crimes." said Livy. "That's what we don't know." said Sentinel. Soon the alarms went off.

"What the slag?!" Sentinel yelled. "Something is happening in Downtown, Detroit." said Optimus looking at the monitor. "Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus said as he transformed into a fire truck. "Yeah, Autobots not techno freaks." said Sentinel transforming into a blue car.

Soon the Autobots were gone leaving May and Sari behind. "We can still go." Sari whispered to May. "Okay, but you can go ahead, I'll catch up." May whispered back. "Okay?" said Sari has she put on her helmet and two blades from her shoes, soon Sari was gone. "Alright AllSpark, let's see what you can do." said May walking over to the where the AllSpark. May just stared at it for awhile before, she picked up a AllSpark fragment and brought it near her chest that opened. Then, she jabbed the AllSpark fragment in her chest. Soon, her eyes turned a blue. Her arms and legs grow longer and so did her scarf, hair, her dress's sleeves grow longer, and two navy blue things came out of her back*they're what Sari has, I just don't know what they're called and Sari's are grey not blue* and where May's blue shirt that was underneath her dress was gone, instead it was on her chest that has a grey dot. Soon, a helmet came over May's head it looked just like Sari's, but had black and purple on it and had May's hat on top.

While the Autobots were fighting a giant blobish monster. "Hey blobby over here." Sari yelled as she came closer. "Sari?! What are you doing?!" Optimus said looking at her. "Don't sweat it Prime, I got this." said Sari has two twin blades came out of her arms. "Hey blobby you maybe big, but your slow." Sari mocked as she circled around it. But, soon the blob monster hitted her with one of its arms and Sari hit and building. "SARI!!!" Bumblebee yelled as he ran to see if she was okay. "Dang, that monster is tough." said Sari has she got up.

"I'll say." said Livy looking at the monster. "Hey ugly!" said a voice familiar to everyone. "May?" said Sari looking at her new upgrades. "But, she looks different." said Bumblebee looking at May. "May what are you doing?" Optimus asked. "Don't worry, I got this." said May as two purple twin blades came out of her arms. "Hey ugly, you many tough, but you shore are slow." said May as she circled the monster, stopped when she was in the back, jumped up and soon she had a hammer that had purple on it. Then, she whacked the blob monster and it exploded. "Awesome!" said May as she removed her helmet. But, soon her chest opened reveling the AllSpark fragment. Then, May's twin blades came out again, but she wasn't controlling them. "What's happening?!" said May as her blades cut a car in half and then it exploded.

"May?! What are you doing?!" Livy said as May cut another car in half. "It's not me!" May said as she touched a mailbox and it exploded. "It's the AllSpark fragment, its making her twice as strong and she can't control any of the upgrades." said Ratchet looking at Optimus. "Maybe if we get the fragment out of her, she'll stop blowing everything up." said Bumblebee. "Good idea, but no one can get near here if she can't control her upgrades." said Sari. "Attack her and see if gets weak enough to get the fragment." said Sentinel. "NO!" yelled Livy and Sari. "Fine then you come up with something." Sentinel said. "But, by then she would have destroyed half of the city!" yelled Prowl walking in between them. "We have no choice, just don't hurt her." said Optimus as he throw his ax at May who ducked. "Alright!" said Sentinel running up to May with his sword and shield out ready to attack. "But." Sari said, but no one heard her.

Soon Bulkhead ran up to May, kinda like when Bumblebee did when Sari lost control of her upgrades. "Bulkhead, don't!" May yelled. But, it was too late one of May's stabbed Bulkhead near his spark chamber and soon Bulkhead was blasted on the road 5 miles away. As Bulkhead's optics soon turned off. "Bulkhead." said Optimus as he and the rest of the Autobots ran to him. "What's his stasis?" Optimus asked. "Horrible." said Ratchet looking at Bulkhead. "So, Ratchet will fix him up and we'll have to stop that thing from destroying the town." Sentinel said in a sarcastly tone. The others just glared at him.

"Sentinel, Jetfire, Jetstorm, stay here and the rest of us will go and stop May." said Optimus looking at everyone. "Fine, I don't even want to get near that freak anyways." Sentinel said crossing his arms. As soon as the others were near May, Optimus told them the plan. "As soon as you guys have a chance grab that AllSpark fragment." Optimus said to Sari and Prowl. "Got it!" Sari and Prowl said. "And the rest of us, will try and slow her down for you guys." The others just nodded. "Alright, let's go." said Optimus as he and the others Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. As May kept slashing cars in half, that soon exploded afterwards. Soon the Autobots throw cars in front of May that slow her down long enough so, Sari can get the AllSpark fragment out of her. As everyone one let out a sign of relief, that didn't last long because so, there was purplish color around May.

"I don't think this was such a good idea." said May as the wind became very powerful. The Autobots and Sari hid behind a building so the wind wouldn't get them. "Ratchet, we need here right away!" Optimus said over his comm. link. "Why?" Ratchet asked over his comm. link. "Because May's about to explode, you have to use your EMP generator." Optimus explained."What?!It can kill her!" Ratchet said. "There's no other way." said Optimus. "Alright." Ratchet signed in defeat. Soon, Ratchet was there looking at May as she moved looking scared. "May I don't want to use this." Ratchet said as he held his EMP generator. "I don't want to hurt you either. Just do it! I promise it will be okay." May said. As Ratchet fired his EMP, but as he did something else fired. But, the other blast hit May first before, the EMP did. "No." Ratchet said as he saw May hit the ground.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

TFA:Worlds Coilied

Chapter 8:Fight?

As blood and energon flowed out of May's shoulder. Everyone looked around to see who the attacker was. But, sadly they didn't see anything. May got up weakly, where she got hit had made so that she couldn't move her arm. Soon May saw 2 angry red optics looking at her. Before, she could move a fast black and grey figure came at her and grabbed her shoe and throw at a near by building causing blood and energon to go everywhere. As May fell down she could barely move, but 1 question was in her head 'Who was trying to kill her?' May opened her eyes weakly she couldn't move or talk, there was pretty much energon and blood everywhere.

The Autobots looked everywhere for the attacker, but came up empty handed. While, Ratchet and Sari worked hard trying to stop the energon and blood. May closed her eyes as her hands and parts of her body began turning grey.

Ratchet and Sari rushed back to base when they saw this, and told everyone else though comm link. As soon as they got into the Med Bay,one of May's Pokemon came out of its Pokeball, the Pokemon was May's Piplup. Piplup always know whenever her(yes I May's Piplup is a girl)trainer was in troblem.

Piplup was the Pokemon that cared most for May. After all she was the only one who choose Piplup. Ratchet and Sari got right into working trying their hardest to stop the bleeding. After hours and hours of nonstop operating they manged to get May to stop bleeding and online. When everyone went to bed, hopeing that May will be awoke in the morning. Piplup was the only one who stayed not wanting to leave or sleep until she sees her friend's eyes open again.

Piplup wished she was there when it all happened. When May battled the monster, when her upgrades went out of control. Most of all when the attacker tried to kill May. Even though Piplup was very strong, she surely would have attacked nonstop. Piplup's only wish now was to make the attacker pay. As Piplup got up and was about to walk out, a weak moan caused her to stop.

TBC


End file.
